This disclosure generally relates to a nacelle structure including both a variable area nozzle and a thrust reversal system that utilize a common actuator.
A gas turbine engine is mounted within a nacelle structure that includes structures and movable panels utilized to optimize engine operation. Many nacelle structures include both a Variable Area Fan Nozzle (VAFN) and a Thrust Reverser Actuation System (TRAS). Both of these systems are typically completely independent and require separate high performance actuation systems for proper aircraft and/or engine performance. These systems can be powered either electrically or hydraulically.